Star Fox: Coastal Catastrophe
by themasterofcircuits
Summary: Corneria is in a time of peace, and Star Fox is on the brink of disbanding, until they obtain a new mission to explore a coastal metropolis on Earth. However, some of the team's long time rivals learn of their arrival on Earth and try to take over a nearby major military base and eventually, the planet! Can Star Fox stop them from taking over planet Earth?
1. The Briefing

Fox McCloud stared out on the balcony of his small apartment on the eastern outskirts of Corneria City. He was sitting in a small brown rocking chair watching all of the busy cars rushing up and down the freeway. It was late afternoon, and a light purple and orange began to appear on the light blue sky. Fox peered at the nearby skyline of the city, as some of the buildings began to turn on lights in various colors. It was honestly one of the most beautiful things most Cornerians would ever hope to see in their entire lives, but Fox absolutely despised it. He despised it, because he has looked at every day for the past several months.

Corneria was going through a time of peace, and Star Fox was completely out of work. In fact, they even traveled all across the Lylat System for work, but sadly the cost of energy to run the Great Fox all the way out to the outskirts of the planetary system cost more than what they could fairly charge for their services. Though the Cornerian Defense Force had their number on speed dial, they still had no need for Star Fox, due to the peace throughout the Lylat System.

As the sky began to darken, Fox sighed and gently placed his small tablet he was using down on a small table and walked through the clear sliding glass door into his apartment. Though it was on the smaller side, it was still homey enough for the vulpine. There was a medium sized flat screen TV on the wall adjacent to the front door, and two brown leather couches in front of it, one facing the TV and the other off to the other side. The entire living room was covered in dark brown oak wood flooring. There was a small kitchen area to the left of the front door that contained a piano black oven and stove with a matching microwave, fridge, and freezer, as well as a piano counter. To the right, a small hallway that lead to a bathroom and Fox's bedroom.

Fox decided to make himself something to eat and wandered into the kitchen to make himself a quick TV dinner. He opened the fridge and lazily pulled out the first frozen meal his paw touched, which happened to be meatloaf.

"Damn, meatloaf again." he whined "I gotta get work, and fast so I don't have to eat these stupid things anymore."

He lazily followed the generic instructions on the package and placed the food in the microwave. After hearing the distinct beep that signaled the timer finishing, the vulpine snatched his meal out of the microwave and made his way in front of the TV to consume it. He flipped on the TV and began to watch a generic trivia show and eat. By the time he was half finished, he heard the familiar tune of his ringtone play from his transmitter fixated on his left wrist. He hesitantly shut off the TV and looked down at the transmitter screen. His ears perked up in happiness as he glanced at the caller I.D. He swiftly pushed the answer button with his right paw.

"Yes, sir?" Fox asked in a perky voice.

"Ah, Mr. McCloud. General Pepper here. We have some work for your team if you're interested." Pepper stated over the transmitter.

"What kind of work are we talking?" Fox asked in a curious voice.

"Be over to CDF headquarters in one hour and I'll explain. I already told the guards you're coming. Come alone." Pepper ordered

"You got it, sir!" Fox stated as he turned the off button.

Though Fox's apartment complex was a measly thirty miles from the headquarters of the CDF, it was rush hour at the time and he figured he'd leave immediately to risk being late. He practically skipped out the door and down the stairs to the parking garage below the building.

"Hell yeah, we're getting a mission!" Fox said gleefully as he used the remote to unlock the door to his red hover car.

The hover car was the norm on Corneria, as it ran on energy packs and used flux of a magnetic field that was generated by a device embedded in the bottom of the vehicle. They were much more economical, too as they didn't rely on nonrenewable resources such as petrol and didn't even require tire replacements.

He then got inside his hover car and began to drive out of the parking garage and onto the streets of the suburbs. In no time he merged west onto the freeway into the city. Luckily, because he was going into the city, the traffic was not nearly as bad as it was on the other side, but with a city of over two billion inhabitants, there is bound to be massive traffic.

 _I wonder what the mission could be,_ he thought to himself, We've _been in a time of peace for so long. I wonder who's trying to disturb it?_

After nearly forty-five minutes of on again and off again traffic Fox finally reached his exit and merged off the freeway. He made a couple of turns and was at the CDF headquarters in absolutely no time at all. The CDF was a fenced in facility composed of several metal buildings housing the many different departments. There were several different hangars scattered around the premises that held many of the vehicles and other prototype inventions the research department was churning out. All of it was completely surrounded by the metropolis that was Corneria City. By this time, it was completely dark and the sky had to be illuminated by the lights of the various skyscrapers that surrounded the perimeter of the CDF headquarters.

Fox pulled up to the front gate. A large German shepherd in a CDF uniform peered his head out of the small guard building right in front of the gate.

"Name and identification, please" he said in a deep voice.

Though right when he saw Fox's trademark green eyes along with his red scarf he soon retracted his mistake.

"My apologies, Mr. McCloud. General Pepper is waiting for you; please come in." he said in a half embarrassed tone.

Fox nodded at the canine as he saw the twenty foot gate began to open inward in front of him. He then slowly drove onto the premises and navigated to the central tower, which houses General Pepper's office all the way on the top floor.

He then parked his hover car in front of the tower and walked inside. Since it was after hours, the interior was practically deserted. The reception desk seen right when he walked in was completely empty, and all of the hallways and meeting rooms that made up the ground floor were completely vacant. The whole area was dark too, except for small strings of security lights used to help night guards keep an eye on the area. Though those lights were all the vulpine needed to navigate to the elevator to go up to Pepper's office. Fox walked to the elevator to the right of the entrance and called it. When it arrived, he walked inside and pushed the button to get to the tenth and top floor. Once the doors opened once the top floor was reached, Fox walked out and walked down a long hallway to the General's office.

Though Fox thought it was a bit odd that General Pepper asked to meet him at night, as most of his mission briefings were done during the day. Though, that made him feel that the mission was even more threatening than his average one if the briefing couldn't wait till tomorrow.

Fox raised his paw and knocked on the door to Pepper's office. It was a tall glass door that was tainted so nobody on the outside could see past it. It had the Corneria logo engraved in white near the top with 'General Pepper' engraved in bold letters under it. After a few seconds, Pepper opened the door, revealing himself in his usual red uniform. Fox saluted as soon as he saw him in his peripheral vision.

"Good evening, General." he stated firmly

"Fox, please come in. We have much do discuss." Pepper replied.

Fox walked inside to the large office of General Pepper. Pepper sat down in his large brown wooden desk with a computer with a 3D projector on it. Behind the desk were large flat screen 3D monitors on each side of the room and a large bulletproof glass window looking out on the metropolis behind the desk. Fox took a seat in front of the bloodhound's desk.

"So, Fox, as we know Corneria has been at a time of peace for a couple of years now, but I think I found a mission for your team, if you're prepared for it. Though I will be completely honest, it is quite a bit different than anything I've assigned to you before."

"Well, I'll be honest with you. We all really need the money right now." Fox started "We'll do just about anything for the credits, and more importantly, the experience".

"In that case," Pepper started "I have some maps and diagrams to show you."

Pepper then took his eyes off the vulpine and over to his computer and pulled up a presentation of various slides and diagrams.

"Our scientists in the research department of the CDF have found life outside our planetary system." Pepper started

He then pulled up a diagram of the Milky Way galaxy on the 3D projector and the image popped out from the top of his desk.

"Here we are" Pepper said, pointing right outside of the black hole inside the center of the galaxy.

"Here is the planetary system our scientists have discovered" he continued, pointing to a small area near the edge of the galaxy.

"Our scientists have been able to pick up readings of carbon based life forms on the surface of this planet right here" Pepper informed, pointing at a small blue planet inside a zoomed in image of the area, showing the solar system.

"So, what do you need us to do, General? Destroy them?" Fox asked eagerly.

"Hell no, McCloud!" Pepper barked. "We know absolutely nothing about these creatures, are you insane?"

"Oh, so what do you want us to do, then?" Fox asked.

"Well, I want you to go over there and investigate them. We don't know if we want to form an alliance with them or set up any communications with them for that matter." Pepper stated.

"Huh? What exactly do you mean, sir? No destroying enemies? No taking down a military base?" Fox asked with a confused expression.

"No, Fox. I did say that this mission would be quite a bit different than the ones we assigned for you in the past or any of your missions in that past for that matter." Pepper said

"We want you to get to know more about these creatures. What they are, their way of life, what they do for a living, how they spend their free time, etc. To be honest, I'm not sure what to expect from these aliens, but all I can tell you right now is their planet is referred to as 'Earth'.

"Well, I'll be completely honest with you, General." Fox replied "This really doesn't seem to be our kind of thing. You could probably send someone else to do that"

"That may be true, Fox. However, we have no idea what these aliens are like. Who knows what they're like? Your team may be the only ones to deal with them if we find out they're hostile. You may get some action after all." Pepper explained. "Plus, this may give our military even more contacts to have to build it up even stronger than it is right now. This could be a very important mission for us, you know."

"Could you give me a moment to think it over?" Fox questioned.

"Certainly." Pepper responded.

Fox sat in his chair and considered all of the information Pepper shoved down his throat at ones. He was in no position to turn down work at this point, as all of the members of Star Fox have had to take huge financial cuts, and if they couldn't find work soon, they may have to disband. This was no time to be choosy, as work was work and he didn't want to risk his team having to go on hiatus.

"We'll do it." Fox said in a hesitant voice

 **A/N: Well, that wraps up the first chapter of Star Fox: Coastal Catastrophe! This is my first fan fiction and I really want some feedback by all of you. If you could leave a review, it would really make my day! I have a lot of plans for this story and I hope you all will enjoy it as it grows.**

 **Also, as an aspiring engineer, I plan on introducing many different inventions I have come up with for this story (like the hover car, for example). If you have an idea for a gadget, weapon, or any other type of invention, shoot me a PM with the details. If I like it, I may include it in my story (and give you credit for it, of course).**

 **Well, that's about all I have for today, see you next chapter, everyone!**


	2. Two Arctic Foxes

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back to Star Fox: Coastal Catastrophe. Before I start this chapter I want to give a huge shout out and thanks to Sheppard, who has kindly allowed me to use two of his OCs. Vince from Star Fox: First Contact (and its sequel Star Fox: Veria) and Harvey from Star Fox: Stranded will both be making cameos this chapter (and possibly next chapter). For those of you that aren't familiar with his work, you're really missing out. Enough of me rambling and I'll see you all at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

"Excellent." General Pepper responded to Fox's acceptance of the job.

"So, what are our preparations for departure?" Fox asked.

"Well, I wanted to wait till the morning to pitch the assignment to you, but I wasn't sure you would accept right away, so I wanted to give you adequate time to think it over." Pepper started "But now that you took it, you have all of tomorrow to prepare for your journey. I'll brief Falco, Peppy, and Slippy tomorrow, and you'll leave the day after. Any questions?"

"Actually, I have a lot. Is there any other information at all you can give me pertaining to Earth's inhabitants?" Fox questioned.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any further knowledge of them, but you're welcome to visit the research department tomorrow and see if they have any info for you. They've been working overtime trying to find out any further information on the planet before your team's arrival. If anybody can possibly give you anything, it would be them." Pepper informed.

"Thanks, General. I won't let you down!" Fox said confidently as he saluted.

"Good Luck, Fox. Now get home and get some sleep, you'll need it." Pepper said as Fox walked out the door.

Fox walked out of the large silver tower back to his hover car. He drove back home and it was nearly eleven at night by the time he arrived back at his apartment. He threw his keys on the kitchen counter and walked down the small hallway, as it contained his bedroom at the end. His bedroom was small, containing a queen size bed with a white sheet and red comforter. There was also a white dresser on the side wall of the room and a small nightstand located right next to his bed. Fox walked into a large walk in closet adjacent to his bed and changed into a plain gray t-shirt and plain black bottoms for pajamas. Though Fox was normally up later than this, he felt like sleep should be a priority based on all of the things he had to process in his mind.

"Well, better get some rest I suppose" he yawned.

The vulpine got into his bed and drifted right to sleep.

It was around nine in the morning and Fox had already grabbed a shower, dressed himself in his trademark outfit, and was now sitting at his kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal. A few minutes later, he received a message on his transmitter:

 _Fox, it true you got us some work? Way to go, man! I can't wait to get back in on the action! Pepper is briefing Peppy, Slippy, and I in an hour. Meet us for lunch at Carson's after? –Falco_

Fox sent Falco a quick reply saying that he would meet them for lunch and wished them luck on their briefing.

After finishing his cereal, Fox exited his apartment and headed into his hover car to drive back over to CDF headquarters to meet up with Vince, one of their most talented engineers. He pulled out of his complex and arrived that the CDF in no time. After finding the head research building, the vulpine walked into the research and development building, a large rectangular building on the east side of the premises. Inside contained a receptionist, along with three hallways that sprawled out for what seemed like miles. Each one was lined with offices, research labs, and meeting rooms.

He approached the receptionist's desk and spoke with a female white feline.

"Hey, is Vince Stazac available right now?" Fox asked.

"Let me check for you on that." the receptionist responded "Do you have an appointment with Dr. Stazac?"

"No, just visiting an old friend."

"Well, could I get a name?"

"Fox McCloud."

The feline then picked up her receiver and phoned Vince's office. After a few exchanges, she set down the telephone.

"Dr. Stazac said he'd love for you to come by." she responded "He's in room 116."

"Thanks." Fox said as he walked down the middle hallway.

Vince was one of Fox's father James' best friends. In fact, the two were so close Fox considered him as an uncle. He always got very excited whenever his Uncle Vince would show him one of his prototype inventions and he even considered being an engineer along with him, but he ultimately became a pilot in the long run.

When Fox arrived to a small doorway with the number '116' engraved on a metal surface next to it he was greeted by a medium sized arctic fox in a white lab coat. He had a pair of safety goggles pulled up on his forehead over his bright blue eyes.

"Hey, Foxie! What brings you here, buddy?" the white vulpine asked.

"Hey, Uncle Vince! You left your safety glasses on your forehead again." Fox chuckled.

"These damn things. I guess I've been working in the lab too long on my newest prototype." Vince joked.

"So, have you heard of my mission on some planet called 'Earth'?" Fox asked.

"I have, indeed. In fact, I'm the one that discovered it." Vince stated proudly.

Fox's ears perked up in curiosity. "Do you have any information about it? I want to know exactly what I'm getting into before I depart."

"Have a seat, Fox. I think I have some things you might want to hear." the arctic fox responded.

While Vince's office was quite small, it did have a state of the art computer with tons of coding, simulation, and other miscellaneous programs. It also contained a large metal desk that was scattered with blueprints around the surface of it. The walls of the office contained tons of electrical equipment and random assortments of computer parts.

While Fox sat down, Vince took his computer and pulled up some code that he recently wrote. After running it through the compiler, a simulation began to run with data off to the sides of the monitor and maps of the planet appeared in the middle. Vince pointed to the map on his monitor.

"Now, I was able to send a satellite to scan the surface of the planet and we're able to distinguish all of the land masses of this planet. It looks to be mostly water, roughly three quarters. Now, the planet is divided into several regions referred to as 'countries'. For your stay, I recommend this one." he said, pointing at a large mass of land on what appeared to be the western region of the planet. "This country is called the 'United States of America' or 'United States' for short. They appear to be the most powerful and developed of these countries. I would recommend starting there for your mission."

"Damn, Vince this is fantastic! Do you have any pictures of the inhabitants?" Fox questioned.

"I had a camera attached to the satellite, but it went completely offline once it entered the stratosphere." Vince said, disappointed. "I'm just happy my program was able to give us a survey of the land and some basic information about these countries."

"Still, there is a reason you're my favorite uncle, Vince." Fox said with a smile. "You truly have outdone yourself, Uncle Vinny."

Vince smiled. "Oh, and I'm not finished yet. Take this chip and insert it into your transmitter."

Fox took the chip and put it into his transmitter. A program immediately started to download. Once it finished he handed the chip back to the arctic fox.

"Keep it." he answered with a subtle grin. "It's my newest invention, a universal translation program that uses the mic from your transmitter to translate any foreign language to Cornerian. I was lucky enough to get enough dialect from those creatures to create this."

"Thanks so much, Vince. This will definitely come in handy." Fox said.

"Also, one of my colleagues, Dr. Rudolph wanted me to give you these." Vince added, as he reached underneath his desk and grabbed a small black briefcase. He opened it to find a various sizes of cylinders with the bottom third green, the middle red, and the top orange. "These are batteries that run on a chemical reaction inside these cylinders that give it power. To activate them, just shake a few times. They'll glow when they're activated. When they start to dim, give them another shake to power them up again. They essentially will never go dead on ya. We don't know what kind of technology these Earth beings have, but these will power all of your Cornerian gadgets."

"Woah, be sure to tell him thanks for me! These are incredible!" Fox said in amazement.

"Be careful out there, okay Fox? Be sure we stay in contact if we can. Call me as soon as you possibly can, if at all." Vince said, worriedly.

"Don't worry about me, Uncle Vince. I'll be completely fine." Fox assured.

The two vulpines shared a friendly hug before Fox needed to head out to meet the rest of his team.

"Well, I better get going. I promised the others I'd meet them for lunch at Carson's. You're welcome to come if you want." he said.

"I'd honestly love to, but I have so much to finish by the end of the day. That's the life of an engineer I suppose." Vince admitted.

"Alright, well the moment I can get in contact with you, I will." Fox said as he walked out of Vince's office.

Fox walked outside to his car and pulled out of the CDF. He checked the time on his transmitter –eleven thirty; he promised he'd meet the remainder of the team at Carson's for lunch at noon. Carson's was Star Fox's favorite restaurant and they often enjoyed lunch there in between jobs. They decided to eat there one last time before departing for Earth. It was a quick ten minute drive before he arrived in the parking lot of Carson's.

He walked inside the white building across and sat in one of the numerous booths with tables lined in white tablecloths and dark blue seating. Across the room, a tall arctic fox saw Fox sit down and walked over to take his order. His name was Harvey Sheppard, and he was a good friend of Fox's. He was once in the CDF as a ground soldier, but quit after things got too dangerous. He now worked at Carson's as a waiter, and remained close to the team. In fact, every time Star Fox completed a mission, they would go the restaurant first to tell Harvey about their adventures.

"Fox? What brings you here today?" he asked.

"Hey, Harv." Fox said "Actually, the whole team is on their way over. We're here to enjoy one last meal at Carson's before leaving for a while."

"Where are ya going?" Harvey questioned.

"Well, we finally obtained work. We have a mission on the edge of the galaxy."

Harvey's snow white ears perked up in curiosity. "Woah! What are you doing all the way out there?"

"Well, it's far from normal work." Fox started "We're supposed to go there and find out more about a planet called 'Earth' located in a solar system over there. We need to learn their way of life, technology, how they act, etc."

"Why the hell would they want you to do that?"

"Well, if they aren't hostile and are technologically advanced enough, Corneria may want to set up connections on the other side of the galaxy with them."

"Interesting." Harvey responded, rubbing his muzzle.

Just as Harvey finished his sentence a bell ding was faintly heard from across the restaurant.

"Damn, they need me now. Well, that's lunch rush. I'll be back to take your order once the rest of the team arrives." he said.

"Okay. See ya, Harv." Fox said as Harvey walked towards the kitchen.

After a few minutes, the remainder of Star Fox walked in and took a seat at the same booth the vulpine was sitting at. Falco looked noticeably angry.

"Hey, guys. So, what did you think of the mission?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, we gotta talk about that. I'm not impressed at all." Falco replied bitterly.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, it seems the team already has tension from this mission so far. Will they get through it? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Also, if anybody has any questions or ideas related to the story feel free to private message me. Whether it's something that you don't understand or just was wondering about something, please don't hesitate to send a message my way. I'm also still accepting inventions from you guys as well, as I mentioned I am an aspiring engineer so I find them a lot of fun.**

 **Another huge thanks to Sheppard. This chapter was so much fun to write thanks to your arctic foxes. Thanks so much, bud!**

 **Well, that's about all I have for you guys this chapter, but I'll see ya soon! Take care, guys!**


	3. Tension

**A/N: What? You thought this story was dead? Well, not exactly. See, these past couple semesters in my studies really took a toll on my free time and I sadly wasn't able to really work on it so this project was really put on life support…. Until now! Because its summer and I have a lot more time to work on leisurely activities.**

 **I think I'm going to give this fic another shot after nearly a year, because why not? I guess I just lost motivation and slipped a bit, but I hope to be back in full swing soon.**

 **Another thanks to Scott Sheppard for allowing me to use a couple of his OC's. For those of you that read his story "Star Fox: Veria", there's a little Easter egg in here for you guys.**

 **So, without further ado, I give you the *much overdue* third chapter to Star Fox: Coastal Catastrophe!**

* * *

 _I knew should've told him this was no normal mission._ Fox thought to himself _I should've warned him_.

"Look, Falco. I'm sorry I made plans for a mission without you. It's just.."

"Just what, Fox?!" Falco interrupted.

"We need the money right now, alright. I'll admit this isn't normally a mission we take on, but at this point we need the funds, bad. Do you want to have to disband?" Fox asked.

"This mission is not what we stand for! We infiltrate military bases! We take out bad guys! We protect planets from certain destruction! We don't try to live on a planet among its alien inhabitants and spy on them just to pass that information on to other planets. I don't wish to disband, but I would rather do it than go on some mission that totally goes against all that we stand for."

Fox sat in shock based off of what Falco had stated. While he was right in some respects, this was something their government required their assistance with. The vulpine opened his mouth as if he was about to speak, but was cut off by Peppy.

"You're being ridiculous, Falco! You need to have an open mind about these things. No, it may not be the mission you have been hoping for, but I'll be damned if you're going to turn it down. What else would you be doing the whole time we're gone? Sitting on your ass in your apartment all day like you do now? I thought so. You're coming." Peppy said in a demanding tone.

"Damn, old man! I've never seen you act that harsh in a long time." Falco said, surprised.

"I just don't want our entire team to disband due to you being close minded."

Harvey then came back to greet the remainder of the team who had just arrived.

"Peppy! Slippy! Falco! How have you guys been?" he asked.

"Not bad, Harvey." Slippy responded in a happier voice than the atmosphere around him.

Falco and Peppy just glared at each other in disgust.

"They're having a bit of an argument now. Nothing out of the ordinary, really." Slippy informed.

"Gotcha. And what exactly are they arguing that now?" Harvey questioned.

"Well, Falco is bashing on our mission to explore another part of the galaxy." Fox answered in an annoyed voice. "He claims that it goes against what we stand for or some crap like that."

"Well Falco, I'll be honest with you. I'd honestly kill to be going on a mission as unique as this one right now. I'm basically stuck here as a waiter all day, but you: you have promise. Plus, who knows who the creatures on that planet could be. They could be civilized like us, or they could be flesh eating monsters. You're going on one hell of adventure soon, bro. Why can't you just accept that?" Harvey said.

Falco buried his head in his wings and remained quiet. After he calmed down from his hot tempered self he began to speak.

"You're right, Harvey. I just don't do too well with change." he admitted "Maybe this mission will be fun after all. I suppose I should be a little more open minded from time to time."

"So you'll go?" Fox asked in a confused tone.

Falco nodded his head. "What the hell. Let's do it!".

"Wow that was actually quicker than I expected." Slipped remarked.

"What can I say, we really need that money. I gotta impress the ladies somehow, right?"

"Well now that we've all settled down, what can I get you guys, the usual?" Harvey asked.

Everyone's head nodded in unison.

"Excellent, I'll get that out to you guys as soon as it's ready."

Harvey then walked back behind the bar and placed the order on a rack to be sent back into the kitchen.

"So, what did General Pepper say to you?" Fox asked the rest of his team.

"Well, he briefed us on how the found life on the other side of the galaxy." Slippy responded "He wants us to fly over there and check it out."

"Plus, the three of us all have some special task to complete while we're there and report our findings back to the CDF." Peppy added.

Fox's ears perked up in curiosity. "What tasks did he assign you guys?" he questioned.

"Well, I'm in charge of seeing what kind of technology they use over there. I also am supposed to gather some samples and analyze them." Slippy said.

"Well, that's typical for you, Slip. Though I'm sure you'll do a damn good job of it, too." Fox remarked.

"Well, I'm supposed to look into their culture and their everyday life." Peppy responded.

"Kind of an odd choice, but I could see it working out in the end." Fox responded.

"I got the best job of all, you know." Falco said with a grin.

"What might that be, Falco?"

"I get to look into their weaponry and military."

"See, Pepper even gave you a job you could totally work with."

"Well, looks like Pepper really considered this mission before the briefing. Looks like we all have our jobs to do over there. Though to be honest, I'm really hoping those scientists over at the CDF can find more out about those creatures inhabiting the planet. Though I paid Vince a visit and he had quite a bit of it that'll help out." Fox informed.

"Really? What did he say?" Slippy asked.

"Well, he gave me these." Fox said as he reached onto the tile floor and picked up a small black briefcase with the letters "AR" inscribed into it. He opened the two latches that kept the suitcase closed and the showed off the power cylinders that Vince had given him. "These are power cylinders that will allow us to power all of our Cornerian tech while we're away on this distant planet." he explained "They are filled with a weak acid that reacts with a metal alloy strip in the center to produce energy that can power up our tech. Plus, the reaction can be restarted at any time by shaking them, giving us almost infinite power!"

"Woah, I've never seen anything like these!" Slippy said with excitement as he picked up a glowing orange tube. "You have a great explanation of these, Fox. Are you sure you've never considered becoming a scientist?" Slippy asked.

"Yeah, like _that_ would ever happen, Slippy" Fox joked.

After moments of general chatter about the new mission, Harvey arrived back with everyone's diner fare. "Enjoy, fellas." he said with a grin as he walked off to serve a family of Welsh corgis that had just walked into the door.

"So, what kind of information were we given on this planet? Were the scientists able to uncover anything about them?" Peppy asked, taking a sip of his root beer.

"Well, that's the problem, Peppy." Fox said, looking at his transmitter "Vince told me he'd contact me the moment he discovered any more information about the planet, but I still haven't heard from him or any other scientist for that matter.

Usually when the Star Fox team was given a mission, they were given massive amounts of insight to work with. Pictures, maps, guides, reports, you name it. But the Cornerian government has never sent Star Fox, or any other individual or team for that matter so far away before. However, due to the fact that it would be very difficult for anybody to retrieve information about this planet, Star Fox wasn't given much.

"Hopefully they'll come up with something for us soon. They just can't send us on the other side of the galaxy with no information with who we're dealing with, right?" Peppy asked with a slightly concerned tone.

"What, you scared, old man?" Falco taunted "I don't care what kind creatures live on this planet. I can totally take 'em!"

"Falco, the whole point of this mission is to find out information about this planet not completely destroy it!" Fox interrupted "We'll be able to handle it as long as we come prepared. Bring whatever you think you might need, it's gonna be a hell of a mission."

Harvey came back and gave the team their check. They tipped generously and then said their goodbyes to Harvey and then each member headed straight home to get their things in order for the next day's departure. The plan was to meet at the CDF headquarters the next morning for a final briefing on the mission and to take a ship out of the Lylat System and into unexplored territory in hopes to find another planet that they can establish some connections with.

Fox then got in his car and made the journey back to his small apartment. Upon his arrival he threw his keys onto his granite kitchen counter and walked into his living room. He spun a whole three hundred and sixty degrees staring at each wall and corridor looking for things that would be of use to him on his mission.

"Man, what am I supposed to bring on an assignment like this?" he asked himself "Who knows the kind of creatures this planet has and what I'll need to fit in there?"

Fox then took out a large black suitcase and began to pack for the mission. He started with the obvious: Nearly all of his clothes, as he was completely unsure of the climate on this unknown planet. His tablet and laptop as a way of hopefully communicating with others back home, and weapons and ammunition in case the team was forced to fight. Though all of these things may or may not come in handy, packing heavy is definitely better than packing light when one is traveling thirty thousand light years across the galaxy that nobody on Corneria even knew existed until less than a week ago.

After packing the aforementioned objects, Fox dragged his suitcase into his living room and took a gaze around the room so he could remember what he was missing when he went off to this distant planet. The main thing the bothered Fox was the fact the planet was thirty thousand lightyears away, and while Corneria was an extremely technologically advanced planet, nobody in the Lylat System had ventured that far from home. In fact, he had even overheard CDF scientists say that the journey was risky and they had their doubts that the Great Fox (Star Fox's main ship) could make it as far as the edge of the galaxy.

Just as he began to feel slightly nervous, he heard a slight tone from his tablet. He grabbed it off the coffee table in the center of the living room and sat on the couch adjacent to it. He opened up his email and saw a message from Vince, a scientist at the CDF. He anxiously tapped on the message to reveal its contents.

 _Fox, some of the scientists at the CDF have found some new material on Earth, the planet you and your team will be visiting. Its atmosphere seems to be almost identical to Corneria's, and you will most likely not even need a spacesuit when you arrive. We also found a great area for you guys to settle. It's located in the United States, one of the most developed countries in that world. We recommend laying low for a while until you can find more about the planet's inhabitants, but according to our research most of them seem to be civilized. Attached is a general map of the northwestern half of the planet as well as some photos some successful rovers have taken. We're all rooting for ya, buddy! –Vince_

The message left a slight smile of Fox's muzzle. He opened the attachment to see several photos of mountains, desert, and even oceans. The planet seemed to be much more like Corneria than once thought. He spent the next several hours looking through the attachments that the scientists sent him. He noticed that they were being sent to a coastal metropolis on the West Coast of the United States. They also learned that surrounding the area there are many diverse climates and land masses, so that the different climates of the mysterious planet could be discovered as well. Once he finished looking through the various pictures, he turned in to the night.

He treaded down his hallway back to his bedroom, hopped in his bed, and began to imagine the planet that he would soon be exploring.


End file.
